Nowadays some large IT enterprises usually have a plurality of research and development centers distributed around the world. Taking maintenance costs into consideration, for example, these large IT enterprises will put research and development resources needed by research and development centers under centralized management and maintenance. There is a need for an efficient way to manage lab resources.